Mentally Speaking
by CrashQueens-and-MotorBabies
Summary: I am the observer, you hear me but you never see me, haha, look at me, sounding so serious. So we're pretty much stuck here, might as well get cozy while we're at it right? You'd think being in a mental hospital would make you go crazy right, well I guess we were wrong about that huh?


Note: Hello people of the earth, I come in pieces, from the planet of awesome people to deliver this story to you…Haha just kidding I'm from Earth too, like you, wait…you are from Earth right? Anyway this story is inspired by Coloraptor's 'Dalton for the mentally ill' (you should read it, it's really cool!). This story is about Dalton Academy (*grin, grin*) in mental hospital form…

I own Glee because I'm awesome, that's a lie I'm not awesome, I just own Glee, that was supposed to be a joke, I don't actually own Glee( Yeah, because I'd sooo be writing this if I owned Glee!)

XXX

Observing. It's what I do best. Send me anywhere you like, boredom will never find me. I'll always be there, watching…okay, maybe watching sounds a little creepy, observing, yeah, observing. I'd been sent here for that, observing. Mostly for something else though, most of the kids are here for that, but let's not discuss that, it still pains me to talk about it. Nobody understood me, they used to make fun of me but they later learned it wasn't much fun when I didn't respond the way they wanted me to. I came from a broken home, outside we where the picture of perfect, but on the inside Dad would always be off somewhere 'working' and Mum would be downing her 5th bottle of red wine. My brothers weren't of much use either, "where's the retard?" or "what's the retard doing now again?" their most famous words. But this story isn't about me or my ignorant family, this story is about a group of boys and how one thing made their friendship grow, insanity. Now you may be wondering who I am and what the hell I'm talking about, well, I'll tell you what, don't. Okay, I'll give you a name, just to be fair. Declan, Declan Mitchell. But there's no need to discuss matters like that. So, you want me to introduce you to some of the people here? Whatever, I'll just tell you anyway. Well first there's Blaine Anderson, he's a really nice guy so if you ever plan on meeting anybody go straight to Blaine. Then there's Kurt Hummel, he's also really cool, ever need someone to give you a few fashion tips, Kurt's the person you go to. Then there's Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling, mentioned in the same sentence because they're always seen together, if they're seen without each other there's something wrong. Wesley Montgomery, he's really cool too, the first person to go to if you need help with 'homework', also the only person here who can recite the entire history of this hospital. David Thompson, him and Wes are best friends, he's always talking about his girlfriend that he's going to see when he gets out of here, though I highly doubt that's even true. There's also Trent Nixon, he's really funny, always cracking jokes when things get serious. Thad Harwood is also pretty cool though he does have a few anger issues. I think that's about everyone in the group, oh wait there is this one kid, he's pretty annoying (he's also very pretty, DON'T TELL HIM I SAID THAT!), his name is Mason, Mason Eley, he irritates me, he's always asking me questions like "Where are you from?" "Why are you here?" or "Could you pass the popcorn?" Seriously why does he want to know so much about me? Sometimes I find him just randomly staring at me and it's really starting to creep me out. Mason is also my roommate so I have to deal with him 24/7 which is really getting to me, every time he comes out of the bathroom he only has a towel around his waist, so you can only imagine the things it does to me, wait, did I just say that? Okay, okay, maybe Mason isn't all that bad, he is easily likable with that squared chin, toned body, hazel eyes and those— wait, I'm getting off track here , what I wanted to say was that Mason is easily likeable because he is…well, he's reallygoodlooking, fine there, I said it , you happy now? Jeez what is this a confession festival? Sorry, I have too much anger rolled up inside of me. So yeah that's pretty much it though there is—

"Hey Deck," My thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting next to me, I looked up. Arrg, him, no, no, not Mason, Mason never called me Deck, nobody called me Deck, well nobody except Jinx, Elijah Jinx, everybody calls him Jinx though. He irritates me as well, he pays way too much attention to me.

"So, have you heard?" He asked with every word coming out of his mouth screaming GLOAT.

"Heard what?" I asked speaking to my tuna sandwich instead.

"That Jenny Packer's into me," He leaned back in his chair and rested his arm on my shoulder.

I snorted and shrugged him off, the fool, "First of all Jinx I know you, and I can tell when you're lying, you have this habit of getting too relaxed and second, I know everything that goes on around here so I would know if Jenny Packer was into you, even you should know that, it's common knowledge," I took a bite of my sandwich, playing with the straw of my unopened orange juice box.

"Ha, that's where you're wrong my friend, I heard it with my own two eyes, from Nick and Jeff, they were in the library that same day Jenny Packer was talking to Alicia Maxwell and they said that she said she was into me, they even suggested that I ask her out, which I will be doing in about five minutes," He grinned when I finally looked up at him thinking that he was right this time.

I was barely able to hide another snort. He's more delusional then I thought he was, "Ha, that's where YOU are wrong my friend, I was actually in the library that same day, in fact, I actually saw Nick and Jeff there too now I'm telling you this because I'm a good friend, Jenny Packer didn't say she was into you, she said she thought you were gay," I got up from my seat, the plastic maroon chair screeching against the linoleum like floors, I picked up my lunch tray with one hand and patted Jinx's shoulder with the other as I walked over to the lunch disposal, leaving behind a shocked Jinxsy. Jinx being gay was like saying India was a city in America. Technically Jenny didn't say Jinx was gay, but she did say she thought he was into Mason, the whole reason I told him that was so he'd stay clear of Jenny, in the library that day she didn't only say that she thought he liked Mason but she also said that she thought he looked like a constipated llama. And if Jinx had asked her out she would most probably have told him what she thought. Yeah sure Jinxsy irritates me but that doesn't mean I'd go digging potholes in his already low self esteem, to the average person Jinxsy might seem like an arrogant idiot but I'm no average person, hiding behind that cupid like face and messy golden hair is the insecure boy that had managed to let the walls down when he first came here, I immediately saw right through him, and sometimes I just wished Jinxsy would be himself for once. That was what mostly irritates me, the fact that he's too scared to be himself and that he has to pretend to be this egotistical maniac around others when I knew he punched mirrors when nobody was looking. I dumped my lunch in the disposal and made my way to therapy in the east wing, I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

XXX

So that was basically just an intro into the whole story thing. What did you think? Should I continue, or do I suck energy like vampires suck blood? You should tell me, OH WAIT, I just had a really cool idea, the first person to review gets their own character (you may choose your own personality traits!), So do you think I should continue with this?(Oh wait, I already said that, never mind).

Hugs and kisses to all, or unless you're a total badass, slaps and punches XXX

You take care of yourself now *creepy smile*


End file.
